how to be with you?
by Celia Hime
Summary: This is a sequel to OAV 3. It's about Momiji and Kusanagi relationship. Will they find a way to be happy together? Sure! but how if something wants to separate them...
1. Chapter 1

Hello!

My name is Célia and I'm French. So, I'm really sorry for my English. Don't hesitate to tell me if it's really unreadable!

I love mangas and I'm in my Blue Seed period. I watched Blue Seed Beyond and I wanted to write something. This is a sequel to the third OAV. This is my first story, I hope you will enjoy!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

I don't own Blue Seed.

Title: How to be with you?

Chapter 1: Thoughts

Kusanagi _– I was watching Kunikida and Takeuchi, they were singing a love song and I was wondering if… Nan… Momiji and me singing? Lol… Ahhh Momiji, sometimes it's so hard to be with you. I want to be with you, I know that for a long time, but you're too young and I don't know what could happen if I kiss you passionately, and then… Hmm, Kusanagi, hold on! Well, I wonder…_

Momiji – _It was so weird today, Kusanagi can be so rude sometimes!.. Ah love… Kunikida and Takeuchi are great at singing together; they make such a cute couple… I'm pretty sure that Kusanagi and I don't look as a REAL couple. He doesn't want to kiss me! Ahh men… But I think he loves me, yeah girl, he loves you… But I wonder sometimes if he REALLY loves me… two years and nothing…_

Kusanagi – _Where does that sad look on Momiji come from? And if it was because of me? Onegai, I want to stop torturing myself…_

The couple finished their song and everyone applauded. Kusanagi watched Momiji and she turned her head… Clash!... they were eyes-locked! She tried to smile but she couldn't, what the hell was happening. She couldn't really read in his eyes if there was love, pain, sadness, concern… He saw the look in her eyes, they were both lost in their thoughts… We really need to communicate. She said "Kusanagi" at the same time as he said "Momiji", they laughed… Sometimes it can be so easy to be together and just enjoying being alone with her or with him.

But they were not alone!

Sakura, who was a little bit drunk – " Hey! You two, can you just listen to us? We are talking about tomorrow!"

Kusanagi and Momiji turned their heads back to the table… Everyone was watching them. Oh oh

Sakura – "Sorry to disturb you in your private talk, ahh love… (That made them blushed) and please stop that blushing look!"

Kunikida talked: - "Hmm, okay, okay my dearest friends (he was drunk), this party is finished, tomorrow we will go back to the onsen, today was really too stressing for me… Let's go sleeping! Ryoko can you help me to walk to our room… See you tomorrow at the desk of the inn at 9am."

Kunikida and Takeuchi went to their room, Koume and Yaegashi said "good night" and left.

At the table, remained Momiji, Sakura, Valencia, Matsudaira and Kusanagi. Hmm, Hmm

Sakura – " Okay girls and boy, we have two rooms left… So, I suppose that our lovely couple doesn't want to be disturbed… Here is a key for you!"

Momiji – " NO, NO… hmm" How to explain that I want to be with him but it's too complicated and maybe too early … and maybe he doesn't want to be with me?

Kusanagi – "I will go back home by flying, so there is no problem…"

Valencia – "Oh dear! You are afraid to spend the night with your girlfriend!"

Okay, she was right but…

This was too much for Momiji. She just wanted the situation to be normal. She can't stand it anymore., With tears in her eyes, she said to Kusanagi – "Okay, just leave, it's easier"

She was making a scene to him! He couldn't believe it! In front of everyone… It's not that he didn't want to be with her and she knew that, it's just that… that…

Sakura, Valencia and Matsudaira were watching them.

Matsu – " Momiji, Kusanagi, you have been together for two years, I don't want to interfere but… why not try to talk seriously, please take this key and spend the night talking if you want, but you can't stay like this forever. You have to go on and you know that. And, above all, Kunikida is so drunk that he won't realize that he gave you the opportunity to spend the night together… He will kill me if you hurt her! I trust you, Kusanagi… Okay, girls, let's go to bed!"

Sakura – "One night together won't kill you!"

Valencia – "See you tomorrow, and I want to know if something happens!"

And they left, letting our disbelief couple.

Momiji couldn't believe it, it was all sudden. She often dreams she is sleeping in his arms (in fact, every night!). She was glad he was staying. But, hold a sec', he didn't say he was staying. She looked at him; he was playing with the key of their room… Ouf! At least, he was not gone.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We have to talk

Kusanagi was playing with the key….Was it a good sign?

Kusanagi – Well Momiji, what do you think?

He looked her in the eyes. She blushed.

She felt ashamed for her words but in fact, she felt relieved.

Momiji - I guess… maybe it's an opportunity for us… but I don't want to force you to talk with me… In fact, I don't know what to think… I just think that we are a couple, don't we? So…

Kusanagi – Okay then let's go to bed! I mean … hmm… to the room.

She was following him in the corridor. Her heart was beating very quickly. But her decision was her decision. They have to face this situation.

When he arrived at the door, he looked at her and his eyes were saying 'Are you still sure?'… She nodded.

He opened and, as it was expected, there was a bed and, it was strange, there was a dressing table, very ancient, very beautiful.

Momiji saw the table and she rushed to the stool. "Look Kusanagi! Don't you think it's really cute?" When she sat on the stool, he couldn't help smiling. Sometimes, she can't be such a young and carefree girl. Damn! This night is gonna be long…

She started to mess up her two little braids. She took the brush and she was about to hackle her hair when he arrived behind her. He took the brush off of her hand and said: "Mind it if I do it?" She was so surprised; she just managed to say "no". He took another stool. He didn't know himself why he wanted to do that… it just felt normal…

The room was so quiet. And it felt so wonderful to having him touching her hair. She thought that she wanted him to do her hair every day. She closed her eyes, beginning to imagine her life with him, their loft or maybe a house… It seemed to be the right time to ask him…

Momiji – "Hmmm Kusanagi… Do you think… Do you think we are meant to be together?"

Oh no, she had said it… no no no… why… she wanted to know his answer but she was very afraid of what he may say. She opened her eyes and looked at his reflect in the mirror. He had let the brush fall down. Okay, girl, he was certainly NOT prepared for this question!

He stood up and walked to the window… He looked at the dark sky, he seemed to be lost. What could he answer?

The atmosphere was tensed and she felt guilty. She spoke finally: "Hmm… sorry… it's just that we need to talk about us, but I know my question is not the right one to begin our 'little' talk… sorry". She wanted to stand up, to go near him and maybe put her head on his back. But her legs didn't want to move, what was the problem?

Kusanagi talked: "Yes, your question is really hard but I think that… that it can't be the beginning to our talk"… He was still watching outside… "Momiji, I don't know if we are meant to be together but what I know is that I want to be with you…. It just seems to be so difficult sometimes… you are still young and we don't know what might happen to me if I kiss you…. Ah damned mitamas… So, it's true, to spend the night with you will be a test for me… I will have to deal with my desire and the reality; I can't take the risk to become a monster and to lose you… In fact, I'm totally lost."

He hadn't notice but finally Momiji succeeded to walk to him. And when he turned back to watch her, he found himself facing her. She couldn't help flowing herself in his arms.

Momiji – "I understand, I'm just so happy you said that you wanted to be with me because I… I… I can't imagine living without you… I love you so Kusanagi… I love you!"

She was almost crying. And then he was smiling again, pfff… kami-sama, he had to admit to himself that without her in his life, his life would be so… so lifeless! For today, it was enough for him, it was not easy for a man like him to express his feelings, he prefers joking! So easier…

Kusanagi - "Hmm Momiji, we are not going to sleep up!"

He forced himself to put her away from his embrace. She looked him in the eyes. It was the same old Kusanagi, the one that she always loved.

They still wore the kimonos of the inn.

The walked to the bed, a little tension in the air, nooooooooooo, you think?

He felt the tension, okay boy, you have to say something…

Kusanagi – "Well Momiji, I only have one thing to say to you before going to bed…"

Momiji tried to see if he was serious or not, was it something important?

Kusanagi – "It's very important… I take the left side of the bed, that's my favourite!"

Momiji – "Why must I let you this side? We are not married so no compromises!... But Kusanagi, I thought you never slept with a girl before… so how do you know you prefer the left side? Kusanagi, answer me! Are you hiding another girlfriend? Kusanagi!"

By the time, he had already entered the bed, he just wanted to make a joke… ahhh, women… she didn't seem she was gonna stop her questions… ah! A great idea to calm her, but not him…

Kusanagi – "Don't make so noise! I want to sleep! Jump in the bed, I'm sure the right side is as good as the left one… and no, I'm not hiding another girlfriend… To be sure you will stop speaking, I propose you something… You stop talking and you win the right to sleep in my arms (sure it's gonna to kill his health! Poor man!), so what do you think?"

Momiji – "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I want! I want!" She jumped in the bed and at the same time in his arms.

Kusanagi – "Ouch! How rude are you!"

She didn't answer; she was too busy finding the right place on his chest to sleep. He said "stop moving" but she was so excited, a dream finally comes true!

Momiji – "Okay, that's the right place, Good night Kusanagi" and she felt asleep.

She looked so innocent in his embrace, ah god! She seemed to have a nice dream…

Kusanagi couldn't sleep normally, with his girlfriend in his arms… okay boy, you are a man, you can pass this night. And tomorrow…

Well tomorrow, they have to meet the others at 9am! But are they gonna wake up on time? And will they find a way to kiss?

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hard awakening

The sun was passing trough the windows.

Momiji was having the best dream of her life and the best sleep too! But she couldn't remember why...

Kusanagi had eventually managed to get some sleep and now he was sleeping as a baby.

Momiji felt the sun on her face… "Hmm, why must I wake up? I feel so right…But I don't remember having such a nice pillow… But… (she was touching) it's not a pillow!" Myyyy ohhhh myyyy, it can't be possible, it was a MAN! She opened slowly her eyes… Ouf, at least, it was HER man, well I mean her boyfriend! He was so cute, he seemed so peaceful.

She looked around her and recognized the room of the inn and the dressing table.

She looked at his lips, so tenting… she approached her face from him, a little kiss won't kill them, ne?

She was so closed and her heart was beating…. That's when she heard a big noise…

"MOMIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Oh oh, it didn't seem good! It was Kunikida's voice and he had practically broken the door of the room!

"Momiji, what do you think you are doing?" His face was red and he was very very angry.

Takeuchi was holding his right arm "Please, Kunikida calm down… I'm sure there is a good explanation of the situation, ne Momiji?"

It was the time Kusanagi woke up, his eyes were still closed and he was semi-conscious: "Hey Momiji, didn't I tell you last night to make less noise… I know you do that just because you want me to hold you in my arms… come here…"

Kunikida - "Kusanagi, are you kidding me?" Stay away from her, I don't want her to be hurt, I hope you didn't do what I think this night or I will KILL youuuuuuuuuu"

Momiji finally left Kusanagi's embrace. _Too bad, it was so comfortable…_

Kusanagi – "Don't worry Kunikida, I will never hurt her". He was very calm. "Can I just ask you what you are doing in our room?"

Kunikida – "I don't know who left you sleep together but… I will also KILL this person… What am I doing here? Well do you what time is it? It's 9:30am! And yesterday I told you to be at the desk of the inn at 9am! I imagined a lot of scenario for you two to being late but not this one! When the person of the desk told me that "a young couple" went to bed lately, I understood it was YOU! YOU!" … "Kusanagi I will KILL you, I promise…"

Takeuchi – "Please calm down…" She turned to our cute couple "I propose we are going to the onsen, I try to calm him and you join us as quickly as possible, ok?"

Kusanagi and Momiji said a barely audible "okay" and Takeuchi took Kunikida out the room.

Momiji was watching Kusanagi, he was laughing! She couldn't understand what was funny about the whole situation but, you know, man philosophy…

When he saw her disbelieved look, he said "Don't worry, he will get used to this"!

He meant that… no… He wanted to sleep with her again! She felt excited and scary at the same time… but sleeping in his arms every night was a very nice perspective!

She smiled at him and threw herself in his arms. Now, it was him that had a disbelieved look.

Momiji – "And you, you will have to get used to this!" He planted a kiss in her head; finally it was a nice sensation to sleep with her in his arms.

Kusanagi – "I'm sorry to break this enjoyable moment but I think we have to hurry if we don't want Kunikida to kill us!"

Momiji – "Hmmm I know… such a shame… We take a quick breakfast, I'm hungry".

Kusanagi – "Okay, I will look for something while you get dressed"

And with these last words, he stood up slowly so she wasn't aware that he was taking her with him! She was now in his arms.

Momiji – "AHhhhhhhhhhhhh, what are you doing?

Kusanagi – "I just want to make a test"

Momiji – "A test?"

Kusanagi – "Yes, when I hold you like this, it's always when I'm flying so I was wondering if you were as lightweight… because when I hold you, it's very easy, I was just wondering if it was because of the flight."

Momiji hit him hard on the head, "Ouch!" and said "you are so very un-romantic sometimes!".

She let her hands behind his neck! Big mistake my girl!

Naturally and without thinking, there faces were going to touch. _Oh no, he is going to kiss me, yes, no?_ I want to kiss him! Shut up butterflies in my stomach!

Kusanagi didn't know what to do, damn their natural attraction, _maybe… maybe one light little kiss will be no harm… _

He is dangerously approaching! Okay girl calm, calm!

Then, he remembered the words of Valencia about Momiji. _"It's her choice, she wants to be with you no matter what you are or you should become"__1_

Yes, no matter… She looked so kissable at this moment, he couldn't disappoint her anymore, man, she thinks we are meant to be together, well she doesn't say it but her question…

Okay man, go!

And eventually, he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. _She closed her eyes,_ _He is kissing me! He is kissing me! And it's so nice…_

Kusanagi was also enjoying the kiss but a flash in his head reminded him of what might happen… He tested his body… no it didn't seem he was becoming a freak! Firs step was successfully passed!

She sensed his concern, opened her eyes and stopped the kiss. She was blushing. He watched her in the eyes, she looked so adorable.

Momiji – "Kusanagi, Are you okay? I mean… you hadn't sense something... I mean… not about me but about you… Oh shit! I can explain myself correctly!"

Kusanagi – "Since when you say "shit"? and before you ask again, no it doesn't seem I'm being affected by this kiss… I mean, I'm affected… but in a positive way!" He looked at her in a seducing way and she "double-blushed"! (yes, it's possible!)

Kusanagi – "Okay Momiji! Let's definitely getting prepared for going to the onsen!"

………………..

Meanwhile, somewhere an energy was awakening slowly….

……………….

To be continued….

Don't worry, I just add a little action to my fanfiction, but it stays a "romance"…

Thanks for reading! And see you in next chapter!

A special thanks to Humor Queen Merc for my first ever review!

1 Note: I watched a French version of the Oav so the sentence was created by me, as I remembered, she said something like this to him in Oav 2.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm not jealous!

When Kusanagi and Momiji arrived at the onsen, everybody was enjoying the hot spring.

It was really a nice day! Everyone seemed to be relaxed….just seemed!

Kunikida couldn't help thinking about his "little girl"… sniff

Kusanagi and Momiji approached the onsen and said Hello! Everybody looked at them as if something very interesting had happened. And of course Momiji blushed…

Sakura – "hey! Glad you could make it! Congratulations!"

Valencia – "You see Kusanagi you didn't become a freak! Go boy go!"

Koume – "dear or dear! I don't know what you fool are meaning but I'm sure that Kusanagi didn't do anything to Momiji! Ne! Kusanagi! I know you are a great pervert but I hope you can control yourself! Ne!" From nowhere she threw a bazooka at him!...

Yaegashi – "Calm down…"

Kusanagi and Momiji were much tensed and Kunikida hadn't talked… they feared the worst. So before he could say a word, Kusanagi said: "Let's go changing for the onsen, Momiji…" She turned back and he looked at everybody: "you don't need to know what I do with my girlfriend… it's strictly private!" He thought it was so funny to let them torturing themselves to know is something happened or not!

Momiji – "Kusanagi!"

Of course, Kunikida reacted very violently: "I WANT TO KNOW Kusanagi! If you have hurt her… I'll kill you". Takeuchi reminded him that he had always said this this morning.

Kunikida: "And there is NO WAY you two are changing together!"

Kusanagi felt that Momiji was much tensed and decided not to pursue his speech:"Okay princess, go and change yourself first. She looked at him she was relieved he was not arguing with Kunikida again. But, Kusanagi didn't want Kunikida to win this round! He brought Momiji closer, very closer. He tightened his embrace around her waist. Kunikida and Koume were fuming, they said: "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, PERVERT!"

Momiji didn't know what was happening, she felt so right in his arms but it was too much for her to be enlaced like this in front of everyone.

And as his face got closer to her face, she was praying, please, please don't kiss me or they will kill you!

Kunikida stood up, he was about to get out from the onsen when Kusanagi planted a small kiss in her hair. He looked proudly to everyone and a grin appeared on his face, it was too easy!

Poor Momiji, she had the fear of her life! But in fact she had wanted him to kiss her again…

She went changing and entered the spring.

Matsu came near her: "I hope you had time to talk… and maybe more…."

Momiji blushed: "Yes, it was really great to be able to speak a little bit about our relationship, thanks a lot for having helped us… and in fact..." She couldn't finish her sentence as Sakura and Valencia came to congratulate her! "We want to know everything! You must thank us for having let you two alone in a room… so Momiji are you a woman now?"

Momiji was blushing: "stop making fun of me!"

Valencia and Sakura: "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

Kusanagi (and his nice body, ne?) entered the onsen, he chose to stay far away Kunikida and his dark looks! He looked at Momiji who seemed to be harassed by Valencia and Sakura, he knew it wasn't worth helping her in getting out of this situation. One day, he promised to himself, one day they will live happily together without any parasites!

Koume was watching him; well he doesn't seem to have changed a lot, I guess nothing irreversible happened this night. Oh, he seemed so lost in his thoughts, maybe he could be serious sometimes… serious as yaegashi! Noooo. But then, it hit her! They hadn't announced their engagement!

She turned back to Yaegashi : "humm, don't you think it's a good time to tell them we are going to get married? I mean, everyone is here…"

Yaegashi blushed a little bit, he wasn't really used to consider himself as a future husband. "Yeah, if you want, we must tell them". She kissed him on the lips "Okay, gooooo".

Koume tried a "hmm hmm" to gather everyone attention. But it didn't work well!

"HMMM, HMMM…;" no answer

"HEY HO! I'M HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE, CAN EVERYONE LISTEN PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE"

Her face was red, she breathed heavily. But she had succeeded in gathering everyone attention.

They were all "Uhmm"-eyed.

Koume - "Hmm, Yaegashi and I have something very important to tell you… (Why am I shaking?)" Hmmm breathe, breathe "We are getting m… m.. ma…." "Ah SHIT!"

Yaegashi - "We are getting married!"

Minna - "What?"

But the shock was instantaneously replaced by Congratulations and Hugs!

Valencia and Sakura: "hmm a wedding….." They couldn't help dreaming about their own dresses…

Takeuchi - "I'm glad! But when did you decide? When will it take place? Where? Can I help?"

Matsu – "Please breathe!"

Momiji – "Congratulations Koume, Yaegashi! I'm so happy for you two!"

Koume: "But I'm pretty sure we are not the only couple that will get married? Ne, Takeuchi?" She looked at Kunikida

Kunikida - "Hmm, Hmm, I don't know what you mean!"

Koume decided it was the time to take a little revenge on Kusanagi.

Koume talked as Kusanagi, who had stayed alone, could hear what she was saying: "Hmm, I think that Momiji will also get married! Ne? Momiji"

Momiji - "Yes, I hope… someday… surely…" She watched Kusanagi, but you know him, he was acting as if he hadn't heard this talk about wedding…

Koume - "Yes, my girl, you will get married, I can clearly see your husband..." Yes, Kusanagi was obviously listening, he was moving closer… "Yes Momiji, your husband will be tall" One point for me, thought Kusanagi; "Surely he will be strong" two points; "He will be blond and have blue eyes"

Kusanagi and Momiji: "Whatttttttt?"

Kusanagi _– Did I say this loudly? Oh shit_

Koume - "Ah ah ah Kusanagi, you know it's not good to listen to girls private talks!"

Kusanagi – "I was not listening; YOU were talking loudly!" Somehow, he was feeling very angry… Momiji and a blond guy, what a bad idea! She is HIS girl! No one else's! (Hmm this sounds very primitive, where does that come from?)

Koume – "Hey Kusanagi, Momiji can marry who she wants, she is not engaged for the moment, as far as I know, ne? and her called-boyfriend seemed to be very distant, what if she decides to have a TRUE relationship?" Okay, her words were hard but she had too often seen in Momiji's eyes questions. And Kusanagi was entering fully in her game!

Kusanagi couldn't stand listening to her stupid words. He was decided to leave the onsen. As he was walking to go out the spring, Koume added something: "Are you jealous?"

Kusanagi – "Me? Jealous, I'm not jealous" He was fuming inside…

Momiji watched the whole scene and didn't know what to do. In fact, she hoped he had said that he was jealous and that he wanted to marry her. But for now she had to make him stay.

She walked to Kusanagi trying to reach him.

Momiji – "Please Kusanagi, stay… please, it's just the beginning of the day… please, you won't live me, ne?"

_Ouch! She had a point, if I leave her, it wouldn't be nice, just after our first kiss… Okay, you can make this effort for her… ahh sometimes, I'm really a good boyfriend…._ (hmm well if you think so…)

Kusanagi turned to her and smiled at her, she looked so vulnerable: "Okay, I stay but I don't want to talk to her anymore, Okay?"

Momiji – "Okay! Great!" She looked around her, everybody seemed to be busy in their own talks so she took the opportunity, she threw herself in his arms for a big hug… "Don't worry Kusanagi, I will never marry a blond man with blue eyes, I promise."

He returned her hug by putting his hands around her waist, damn she had a towel! (pervert!).

She feels so good in his arms that she totally forgot where they were…

She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

_No, you can't give me that look Momiji, we are not alone!_

Okay she didn't seem to realize so… he put his right hand on her cheek… Please, Make that nobody will watch us! I don't want to be killed today.

Momiji was still in her reverie and when he closed the distance between their lips, she didn't hear "Oh my!" from Matsu "They are dead, him above all".

She stepped more in his embrace… Kami-sama! It was beginning to be too much for him. He wanted to deepen the kiss, as he was going to let his tongue playing with her, he heard a "I WIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL KILLLLL YOU!".

Shit! We are not alone, that's true!

To be continued…

Will Kusanagi be killed 'lol'? How will be the return to Tokyo? And what about the energy?

Thanks for reading and reviewing

And don't hesitate telling me if my expressions are not good or obsolete… I really would like to improve my English!

Celia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Together and alone

While our cute couple was kissing, something was happening… An energy was awakening in a forest. A vegetal body was created…

…….

Back at the onsen

Kusanagi broke the kiss – "Sorry Momiji, I must go before I am getting killed by Kunikida and Koume…"

Kunikida and Koume were dangerously approaching.

Kusanagi whispered in Momiji's ear "Tonight, I'm going to come to your loft…"

She blushed and before she could say something, he gave her a quick smack and flew off.

Koume – "Hey Kusanagi, be a man, take your responsibility!"

Kunikida – "Even if you run away, I will find you and kill youuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Momiji – "Please! Calm down… It's not his fault, it's mine… I threw myself in his arms… Please, don't kill him, I love him…"

Koume – "Don't worry we are not going to kill him, we just want to be sure he won't hurt you…"

Kunikida – "I WILL KILL HIM"

Momiji – "Stop that! I can't stand it anymore… I'm not a baby, not a little girl, I'm a woman! And it's not a crime to kiss my boyfriend; we have been together for two years now so let us live our relationship! Why you Koume have the right to kiss and to spend the night with Yaegashi? Why you Chief you have this right with Takeuchi? Why can't I have this right? I want to be with him and that is all mattered!" She felt the tears on her cheeks.

Kunikida – "Please, don't cry…we just want to protect you…"

Momiji – "But I have already someone who is protecting me! MY protector who is also MY boyfriend… Instead of being so upset by our relationship, we should be happy for us because he is the man I want to spend my life with. You must accept it!"

Everyone was speechless. It was true; she was not a little girl anymore.

The rest of the day at the onsen was a little bit tensed. Momiji was wondering why Kusanagi wanted to come at her loft tonight.

She had had this loft when Takeuchi moved in with Kunikida. But every time Kusanagi was coming, it was above all when she was forcing him. He didn't seem to be relaxed. She had thought at first that it was because he didn't want to spend time with her; and then, she had understood that it was because of the fact that they were alone and the closeness of her bedroom wasn't helping! In fact, he was not relaxed when she was coming to his loft too…

_But tonight… Nooooo… He wants to…_

Matsu – "Momiji, why are you blushing?"

Momiji – "me? No hem… I'm not; I think it's because of the onsen!"

…….

Kusanagi was sitting on the roof of a building in Tokyo. _Why did I say that I will come to her loft tonight? She must now think that I have a particular idea in mind… It's true… no it's not… Oh just shut up… It's weird; it seems that my mitamas didn't reply… Maybe I was just too stressed, maybe nothing will happen if we… Okay man! Go and take a cold shower…_

……

The riding back to Tokyo was long for Momiji… _Breathe, breathe, breathe…_

When they left her at her loft, she hurried up to see if every thing was tidy. _Will I make a dinner? Did he say he was coming to have dinner with me? _She couldn't remember…_ But if he comes to, I must prepare something…_ She looked at her bedroom… _Okay it seems okay, I mean no but if… but no… but cook, this will relax you!_

……

Kunikida and Takeuchi went at the TAC just to know if every thing was alright. When they arrived, Matsu phoned them.

Matsu – "I'm calling you, I found something weird. I'm at the laboratory and since yesterday, I noticed two kinds of energy which seems to awake in a forest near Izumo. There are two peaks: one yesterday at 11:37pm and one today at 10:34am. I will work tonight to see if there are related to some events and to see if it might be dangerous."

Kunikida – "Okay, for the moment, we don't need to tell everybody. Takeuchi and I will go to Izumo to see if people have seen something strange and to analyze by ourselves the situation. Can you just send us a card where we can see exactly where the energy is awakening?"

……

Momiji was cooking when she heard a knock at the door. _Okay, breathe… breathe…_

She opened and saw Kusanagi, he seemed to be tensed.

Kusanagi – "Hmm… Hello… Hmm this is for you…" He gave her a red rose that he was hiding in his back.

Momiji – "Oh thank you! It so nice of you! The rose is very beautiful, thank you Kusanagi!" And she kissed him on the cheek "Come in!"

Kusanagi looked at the table, there were candles… _Oh oh… She wanted to spend a romantic night… Okay I will do my best…_

Momiji – "Please, sit down… I cooked for you! It's the first time so I hope you will like… I'm not a very good cook but I did my best…"

Kusanagi was watching her as she was finishing cooking. It was so strange to be in this situation, he felt like a married man who is coming back from work and it was not frightening him! _Well boy, one point! _She seemed so happy to cook for him that he couldn't help smiling stupidly.

When she sat down, he still had this look.

Momiji – "Hmm Kusanagi what are you smiling at?"

Kusanagi – "Nothing, I was just thinking that I could get used to you cooking for me!"

Momiji, blushing –"True? But you should test the food before telling this!"

Kusanagi was "testing" –"Hmm very good, you are definitely a chef!"

She laughed! At least, it was not tensed between us.

Later at the dinner

Momiji – "Kusanagi, I'm really sorry for this morning! I didn't want you to get mad with Kunikida and Koume… It's just… I didn't know what I was doing; I just wanted to be in your arms that I totally forgot that we weren't alone. I'm really really sorry… But when you left, I tried to explain to them that I am not a little girl anymore and that I have the right to kiss you and even to spend the night with you!" _Okay girl, once more, you must have kept your mouth closed… Why did I say "spend the night"? Now I will imagine that I want to…_

Kusanagi was watching her with a disbelieved look on his face, has she just said what he thinks she said? No, impossible…

She looked at her plate, she couldn't speak anymore.

The two stayed silent during 2 minutes at least!

Momiji decided to break the silence_. I just have to act as if I have said nothing…_

Momiji – "I will do the dishes!" and she stood up. She was about to take a plate when he took her by her wrist.

Kusanagi –"Don't… Momiji, don't worry about what you said, I understand that you only wanted Kunikida and Koume to realize that you can live freely your relationship with me… please don't worry" he took her in his arms. And she buried her head in his chest. It was so comforting to have his arms around her.

Kusanagi – "See, everything is gonna be alright, I promise… and I promise not to make you do something you don't want to… I promise" He smelled her hair, god it smelled so good, so her…

Momiji was almost crying, she didn't know why… maybe her relationship with Kusanagi was sometimes so complicated and tonight it seemed so simple… she wanted to stay with him like this forever.

Momiji – "Please don't stop holding me… please" She was pleading him.

Kusanagi didn't know what to do; she seemed so lost in her thoughts. All she wanted was him to be with her, she wanted his arms and just that for the moment. He decided that they will pass the "next step" another time.

At her surprise, he took her in his arms and he went sitting on the couch with her on him.

She had put her arms around his neck during the little "flight" to the couch.

When she lifted her head to look at him, he was watching her tenderly and she could see in his eyes finally love, just love… it felt so warm, so right.

Kusanagi – "are you feeling better? You just seemed so tensed?"

Momiji –"Yes I feel better, thanks… But I miss something…"

Kusanagi – "What?"

Momiji – "that" And she kissed him, she wanted to show him all her love for him, she wanted to tell him to stay with her forever, she wanted to make him feel better just as he was doing now with her.

Kusanagi was surprised, _ah this girl it was really something!_

…….

Matsu was working now for some hours but nothing until… until this! Another peak.

Kunikida and Takeuchi who had just arrived at Izumo saw a ray of light which was coming from the forest. "Hurry Takeuchi!

In the forest, the vegetal body was now sitting. He was about to stand up…

……

Back at the loft where time seemed to have stopped…

For a kiss, it was a kiss. Kusanagi decided to deepen the kiss and his tongue began to dance with her tongue. Momiji didn't exactly understand what was happening but she was enjoying the kiss. It was becoming very passionate…. Without knowing it Kusanagi put his right hand under her skirt and was massaging her back. And when she unconsciously put her fingers in his hair, it was too much for him and he jumped her on the couch!

He was now on the top of her. She wasn't realizing what had happened. All that she knew was that she was enjoying his touch, his kisses and the rest didn't matter at all.

…..

Izumo

Kunikida and Takeuchi were running to the ray of light. But before they could have reached it, the light had turned off. And what they saw next left them disbelieved. A vegetal body was flying! In the direction of Tokyo!

Kunikida called Matsu – "We have a problem, a vegetal body seemed to fly to Tokyo, we can't do anything from here. Call everybody! And we will meet as quickly as possible at the TAC! Hurry!

Matsu began by phoning to Koume and Yaegashi…

…..

Meanwhile, Kusanagi and Momiji were pursuing their "thing" on the couch.

The passionate kiss ended and Kusanagi realized that he was on the top of Momiji and that he had a hand on her bra. _Man! What have you done! Can't you control yourself!_

He murmured a "sorry Momiji" and went for pushing himself away from her but she stopped him. "Don't move, don't go, you don't have to excuse… In fact, I kinda like it." What surprised Kusanagi is that she was not blushing! Well that was a first; she just seemed to know what she wanted. He looked her in the eyes, she was definitely no more a little girl, she was a beautiful woman, and she was his.

He took a time to wonder about the mitamas, but nothing had happened so…

So he kissed her hard, he wanted to feel her skin… He rolled and put her as she was now on him. They remained sitting, looking at each other for a while. He brought his arms on her hips, he began taking off her shirt…

But he never succeeded because the window had just exploded. And a vegetal man was trying to separate them!

The phone was ringing in her loft but neither Kusanagi nor Momiji couldn't answer of course, they were too busy trying to fight this creature…

To be continued

…….

Thanks for reading! I'm beginning to put a little bit action, I hope you will like!

See you next chapter…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Testes and... a separation?

At Momiji's

Kusanagi was fighting the vegetal creature. _Damn! It is really strong!_

Kusanagi – "Momiji, go and hide!"

That was when the door of her apartment opened suddenly, there were Koume, Yaegashi and Matsu.

Koume – "Momiji, Kusanagi get down! Noooooooww"

She hit the creature with a bazooka. The creature vanished.

Koume – "YEAH! My bazooka is really the best!"

Kusanagi rushed to Momiji – "Are you alright?'

He took her in his arms. She was shaking. Sure it was a hard night for her. First she was making out with Kusanagi and then a weird creature appeared in her loft and was trying to separate them!

Kusanagi turned to the group – "How did you know for the creature?"

Matsu – "I phoned Momiji but she didn't answer and I knew that a creature, coming from the forest of Izumo was approaching Tokyo". She looked at Momiji: "Are you okay?"

Momiji nodded but it was clear that she was shocked.

Matsu – "Okay, it is enough for tonight; I propose a meeting tomorrow at the TAC at 9:30am."

Koume – "Momiji, if you want you can come and spend the night at our flat… I mean your window is broken and you seemed a little bit shocked."

Momiji – "Thanks a lot! But can I ask you a favor?"

Koume – "Yes, all you want!"

Momiji – "Can Kusanagi come too?"

Koume – "WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAT?"

Momiji, blushing – "In fact, I will feel safer in his arms… Please…."

Yaegashi – "There is no problem Momiji, I'm sure Koume will accept, ne honey"

Koume, hitting him on the head – "Don't call me honey in front of everyone". She was now too busy arguing with her future husband to argue with Momiji about Kusanagi!

Matsu – "Okay, okay, Kusanagi you can go with her, but look me in the eyes, you know what I mean by I trust you." Of course, like Koume and Yaegashi, she had noticed that the clothes of Kusanagi and Momiji were crumpled and their hairs were in a mess… but she thought it was no time for a morale.

Kusanagi nodded and blushed a little (too cute….)

………..

At Yaegashi's

Yaegashi – "Kusanagi, Momiji, you can take the friends' bedroom". He didn't know if it was a good idea to let them sleep together but Momiji really seemed to need him with her. And he knew that when he needed Koume, it can be really frustrating if she wasn't here.

Koume warned a last time Kusanagi - "If you ever tried to touch her..."

Kusanagi was really beginning to get angry with her – "Koume, I will try to speak calmly to you, you keep warning me but I'm also warning you, what I do or I don't do with Momiji is none of your business. You know, tonight it has been really stressing for her so I ask you not to make a scene tomorrow about this night… Good night…"

Koume watched him going silently to the room.

When Kusanagi entered the bedroom, Momiji was already waiting for him in the bed. She had taken some affairs at her apart' for the night.

Kusanagi – "Are you feeling better?"

Momiji – "Yes, thanks for asking, but I feel very tired, I just want to sleep and forget this creature… It wanted to separate us; I'm sure, Kusanagi I don't want to be separated from you…" A tear rolled on her cheek.

Kusanagi went into the bed and held her – "Shhh… I'm sure it will be alright…". He kissed her gently on the lips. She couldn't help blushing as she thought of their previous kisses on the couch. But the memory of the creature reminded her of the fear she had had; she was wondering if it was an aragami…

Kusanagi was watching her – "You thought too much! It's time to sleep, princess!" He opened his arms and she placed herself in, and fall into sleep.

…….

At the TAC

Everyone was gathered at the TAC at 9:30 am. And everyone knows it wasn't a simple meeting.

Kunikida explained the situation: "An energy had been noticed by Matsu in the forest of Izumo. Takeuchi and I went there and we saw the vegetal creature flying. Something is awakening but the question is why?"

Matsu told that there were 3 peaks, but no link between the 3 had been found. "Tell me Momiji, Kusanagi, what were you doing when the creature came?"

Momiji blushed (triple blushed) and Kusanagi found the ceiling very interesting….

She managed to speak – "Euh… Hmmm…. Nothing particular…" _Don't lie too much_ "In fact, I was in Kusanagi's arms… and we were euh…. kinda… kissing…." At this moment she found her feet very interesting. She was expecting a remark or an argument but it never came. So she lifted her head. The discussion about the creature was going on.

Takeuchi – "What happened exactly, Momiji?"

Kusanagi spoke before she could – "The creature clearly wanted to separate us…" He looked at Momiji; he knew it was hard for her to admit this truth.

Everyone – "WHAT?"

Koume – "Why does a creature want to separate you? Does your relationship push someone's in danger?"

Matsu – "Kusanagi, Momiji, today you are going to the labo with me for testes, okay?"

Kusanagi and Momiji nodded.

Matsu – "If we find something, we will tell you…. Let's go."

………..

At the labo

Mastu, Kusanagi and Momiji were gathered in the office of Matsu.

Matsu – "Well, now that we are alone, can you tell me exactly what you were doing when the creature came?"…. "You know, when I arrived at you apart', I noticed that your clothes and your hair were…"

Momiji looked at Kusanagi, they didn't know what to tell or not.

Matsu – "You know, I'm not asking for my personal info! But if you say that the creature wanted to separate you, this may be having a link with the evolution of your relationship, like someone who wouldn't want you to make love…"

Kusanagi – "Well, we didn't make love, we were just having a… we were beginning a session of make out on the couch…"

Momiji – "Hmm, yes, but it was the first time that we went so… so far". She knew she could trust Matsu.

Matsu – "But I thought that there may have a problem with the mitamas if you…"

Momiji – "Yes that's what we thought, but nothing seemed to happen so…"

Kusanagi – "Maybe it has a link with the creature?"

Matsu- "We will try to know, let's begin the testes…"

……..

After the testes

Matsu –"Okay, so… it seems that there is no problem with the mitamas, so you know what I mean…. I think the power of Kushinada may calm the mitamas, I'm not sure… but for now, it's not the problem because I don't know why your couple would be a danger for something or someone."

Momiji – "So… what must we do? Wait for another attack?"

Matsu – "I don't know, I just want to ask you a last question, I noticed 2 peaks of energy, one at 11:37pm the night at the inn and another the next morning at 10:34am… Does it remind you of something? A link with your relationship?"

Kusanagi and Momiji tried to remember the events. Okay… Momiji remembered easily…

Momiji – "Yeah! I know! I know!" Matsu and Kusanagi looked at her intensely.

Momiji – "Hmmm…The night at the inn is the first night we spent together, so maybe we kinda generated an energy? And the day at the onsen, we kissed for the first time in the room then a second time in the onsen."

Matsu – "Okay, so it seems that the energy was awakening as your relationship was evolving. It's really a shame we have nothing about the creature, it just vanished…."

Kusanagi – "So what's now?"

Matsu – "We must go back to the TAC and explain everything, okay?"

Momiji – "Yes, but can I talk privately to Kusanagi before?"

Matsu – "No problem, I let you two alone, we will meet at the TAC, see you later!"

Kusanagi –"What's wrong Momiji?"

She wasn't able to speak, she just wanted to cry. Why? Why? Her relationship seemed to evolve; she just wanted to spend her lifetime with him, and Bam! Somebody; something wanted to separate them!

She started to cry, _oh no I don't want him to see me crying for that!_

Kusanagi – "Please tell me… Momiji…"

Momiji almost shouted – "What's wrong? Everything is wrong… I just wanted the two of us to be happy together, we were just beginning to have a true relationship and… and…"

Kusanagi took her hands in his – "Don't worry Princess, I'm sure we will quickly defeat this threaten and…" He took her possessively in his arms "… and be sure we will continue our little session"

She wanted to tell him that it was not the time to think about kisses and more but she knew he made this remark just to annoy her. She felt safe in his embrace but he seemed to be a little bit tensed.

He wanted her to forget about the creature but the truth was that he didn't know what to do.

…………………….

At the TAC

When Kusanagi and Momiji arrived, Matsu had already told everybody about the situation.

Then sat and everybody watched them. Okay, it was like terrible news has to be told.

Kunikida – "Kusanagi, Momiji, Matsu told us everything and to protect you I had to take a decision. You must put an end to your relationship."

Kusanagi, Momiji – "WHAT?"

Kunikida – "It seems that the energy is growing as your couple so to stop the total awakening you must stay away during sometimes, during the time we need to ward off this danger."

Momiji was appalled – "No! No! I can't be separated from Kusanagi, I don't want… please…" She took Kusanagi's hand. "Kusanagi, please say something!"

Kusanagi – "I…." Well, he didn't know what to say, he wanted to stay with her but he understood Kunikida's point of view.

Matsu – "Please Momiji, understand us, we don't want you to be sad, it's temporary…"

Kunikida – "The decision is taken. Kusanagi, I think you are mature enough to take your responsibilities… Momiji, every day somebody will come to your apart' to stay with you and to make sure you are not attacked, we must be considerate and prevent any problem."

Momiji – "But…"

Kunikida – "There is no but, today Valencia will come to your loft."

Kusanagi – "Momiji, I'm sorry, I can't go against them and above all, I don't want to put you in danger." He took her in his arms and talked to her in the ear: "Princess, we are not separated, I will find a way to see you, I promise…" He planted a kiss on her forehead and left.

To be continued…

………………

Thanks for reading and tell me if you like!

I want to dedicate this chapter and all the story in fact to all the friends I made during my 6 years of higher education. I just finished today my studies, it's so weird… but I took the time for the first time to write a fanfiction, and I wanted to do it for a long time. Thanks also to Blue Seed a great manga that I just found 2 months ago!

See you next chapter!

Célia


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The deal

At Momiji's

It was Tuesday, and today Sakura had to stay with Momiji. The TAC was trying to collect pieces of information on the new threat.

Momiji was looking outside the window. She couldn't help thinking about Kusanagi. _I wonder what he was thinking when he said that we are not separated. I had no news from him. I really hope we will see each other quickly, I miss him._

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Sakura approaching.

Sakura – "Ah Ah! You are dreaming my girl… a boy with two eyebrows?"

Momiji blushed a little –"Hmm… in fact, yes… I just wonder how he is…"

Sakura – "My girl you are AD-DIC-TED!... I just don't know why you find him so attractive!"

Momiji – "Well, he is cute, cool, funny, cute, he has big arms, I feel so safe when I am with him and he is sexy!"

Sakura – "well Momiji I'm very impressed, I thought you were a little girl but no, you find a man sexy and maybe hot?"

Momiji – "Oh Sakura don't annoy me, it's just that…"

………

At the labo

Matsu was doing research but was feeling very angry! NOTHING!

When the phone rang, she knew it was Kunikida. When she told him she had nothing, he was really disappointed but when she told him that she thought she had maybe a solution, he felt relieved… but he turned very upset when he heard her telling that….

………

At Momiji's, Wednesday

It was Koume's turn to stay with Momiji. A certain tension filled the air. Momiji knew that Koume was not very happy for Kusanagi and her. And when Koume had entered the loft, one of the first things she said to Momiji was that maybe it was not bad that she stayed away from that "pervert" Kusanagi!

When Koume left Momiji at 9:00 pm, Momiji rushed to her bed. _Pfou…. I wish Koume could understand my relationship with Kusanagi. Ahhhh Kusanagi…. Where are you? Do you think about me? _She was about to fell asleep when somebody caught her. _Oh no! I'm being attacked and there is nobody…_

She was about to cry when the abductor turned her and kissed her!

Ahhhhh she knew the embrace and the kisser….

Kusanagi – "Hello Princess, I promised I would come to see you so…."

Momiji - "Kusanagi, baka! You almost scared me to death! But I'm really happy to see you. How did you enter the loft?"

Kusanagi smiled and showed her a key! –"You gave me this when you had your loft, it was in the case of… I wanted to enter by the windows but they were closed so I thought the door was the ultimate solution!"

Momiji was still in his arms – "Oh Kusanagi, I missed you so…" She looked him in the eyes and was about to kiss him when she remembered "No, I can't…" She pushed herself away from him "You know, I really want to be with you, to kiss you… but I don't want this energy to awake, and maybe put other people in danger."

Kusanagi – "I know, I know… don't worry I came to see you but I also came to suggest you something… I think we should go and ask Kaede about the situation; she maybe knows something. You can have a link with her, ne?"

Momiji – "euh yes, I can try… I just really hope nobody will see us together…"

Kusanagi – "Ready for a flight to the tree?" He gently put her in his arms and kissed her on the lips "Sorry, it was just too tempting"….

…….

At the tree

Momiji felt nervous, she really hoped a solution was to be given by Kaede. But first, she didn't know if she was able to contact her.

Kusanagi – "hey, Princess, lost in your thoughts?"

Momiji – "I was just wondering if I could make it. I will do my best I promise". She turned to face him. _I just loooooove him when he cares for me. _She was so in a good mood as he had come to see her that she could throw herself in his arms just to surprise him a little bit. _Well, that doesn't seem to be a bad idea. Plus, maybe Kaede would have a bad news so I think a big hug is necessary._

She looked at him with malicious eyes.

Kusanagi – _She is up to something? _"What are youuuuuuuuuuuuuu….?" He couldn't finish his sentence because she had thrown herself in his arms.

She could feel his heartbeat; his chest was so warm… hmmm

Kusanagi – "Hmm Momiji, do you think it's time for this?" He said that but at the same time he tightened his grip around her waist.

Momiji looked at him with puppy eyes – "heyyy Kusanagi, don't be so rude with me, I haven't see you for three days, we are not supposed to be together and maybe Kaede won't give us a solution so I think you can give me strength… and warmth… and kindness…".

Kusanagi laughed – "My dear Momiji, you can be so impulsive sometimes… but you don't know where it can lead you". Here he goes again with his sexy grin. "You know, I could take advantage of the situation and kiss you passionately and…"

Momiji – "HENTAI! I was just asking for some help and you and I know that for the moment there is no further kissing…". She stayed a little bit in his embrace. "Okay, let's do it".

Momiji approached the tree and concentrated – "Please Kaede, come to us". _Please, please, please_

Kaede appeared quickly behind them – "You called me?"

Momiji was relieved – "Yes, kaede, I'm so glad you heard my call… We have got a problem. A new energy in the forest of Izumo was growing, then a vegetal creature attacked us and tried to separate us, the researches don't give anything. We don't know what to do so we thought that maybe you had sensed something or you knew something."

Kaede – "Yes I have sensed this energy but it's not coming from a dark energy and there is no link with Susano-wo". She looked at Kusanagi. "Kusanagi, you are somehow linked to the plants. I think that if you concentrate enough you could find by yourself the solution."

Kusanagi –"What? I don't understand, I didn't sense anything"

Kaede – "The solution is within you, you just have to discover the truth"… Then she began to disappear.

Kusanagi – "No please, don't go, tell me, Kaede! Come back!" _Shit! _"Kaedeeeeeeeeee"

Momiji took his arms – "So weird, she meant that the energy has a link with you"

Kusanagi – "Yes, I think I must take time to find the solution." He took her in his arms "let's go back to your loft and we will be able to think about what she said, okay?"

……………………..;

In a car, in the forest of Izumo

Kunikida and Takeuchi were waiting. Kunikida was remembering what Matsu said earlier

' Matsu – "Kunikida, I think that the one way to learn about this energy is to… and you won't like it… but it's to let Kusanagi and Momiji live their relationship"

Kunikida – "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt!"

Matsu – "I have no piece of information, and the only thing we are sure is that the energy was growing as the relationship of Kusanagi and Momiji was evolving so they are the ones who can awake the energy, but just a little bit, not to create another creature."

Kunikida – "Hmmm, I don't like this, but you say there is no other way?"

Matsu – "Honestly no"

Kunikida – "Okay BUT it's not like we are telling them to make things, ne?"

Matsu – "No, of course no, don't worry I will talk to Kusanagi to go and see her tonight"

……………………

At the labo

Matsu was waiting, nothing was happening, this gonna be a long night. She remembered her talk with Kusanagi.

'Matsu – "Kusanagi, I talked with Kunikida and we allow you to see Momiji tonight, the deal is that she won't have to know that Kunikida, Takeuchi and I know that you will be together."

Kusanagi – "Okay, but why?"

Matsu – "We want you to awake a little bit the energy to be able to take pieces of information because we have nothing. I will stay at the labo and Kunikida and Takeuchi will go to Izumo."

Kusanagi – "Okay, it's weird to be used so I think it's better if she doesn't know about it. Matsu, I have an idea, don't you think we could ask Kaede?"

Matsu – "Yes, just be careful, ne? And I hope you don't think we are pushing you in her arms, so it's not necessary to go far with her, we just want to awake the energy not to create fifty creatures!" She made a wink.

Kusanagi – "hmmm …. Yes…"

………………

At Momiji's

Kusanagi was sitting on the couch while Momiji was making some tea.

He couldn't help thinking about what Kaede said.

Kusanagi – "Momiji, I think that maybe it's not our relationship that had awaken the creature but maybe it's simply me, what do you think?"

Momiji approached with two cups – "I don't know, I think that the link with our relationship is clear, the creature wanted to separate us and remember, the peaks of energy were linked to the growth of our relationship."

Kusanagi – "Yes, I'm lost, so the link is between us – me – the energy creating a creature…" he rubbed his neck "well, it's too late, I can't think anymore".

Momiji sat on the couch – "pffff… why has it to be so complicated? We don't even know if by just being together the energy is awakening" then it hits her… "Kusanagi, what if? What if the energy was awakening another time and the labo noticed it and Matsu called and discovered that we are together and…"

Kusanagi put a finger on her lips – "Don't worry, I'm sure nobody will argue if this happens, okay, relax…" _Damn I have to lie, I don't like this but I can't tell her about the test._

Momiji – "You seem very confident about that…whatever… I will try to relax because I don't want you to leave, I mean hmm…. You will stay with me, ne?" she was blushing.

Kusanagi – "Hmm yeah…" He took her in his arms and gently gave her a smack on the lips.

_Boy calm down… staying here doesn't mean hmmm… well maybe it's sleeping together but no… and you promise not to create 50 creatures!_

Momiji – "Hey, KU-SA-NA-GI, youhouuuuuuu!"

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't notice he had lost his grip around her and she almost felt off the couch.

Kusanagi – "Hmm sorry, just thinking…"

Momiji – "About?"

Kusanagi - "About you and about that" and he kissed her passionately. She felt so surprised, she was a little bit scared but she was very excited. He didn't know why he had let him going in this kiss whereas he promised himself not to be too passionate tonight… He would have stopped if she hadn't responded to the kiss.

Meanwhile in the forest, the energy was awakening another time…

To be continued

…………………………..

Kusanagi has the key? Will they create 50 creatures? Lol

Thanks for reading, and don't hesitate to tell me if you dislike and of course if you like!

See you next chapter

Célia


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tension

At the labo

Matsu saw the energy was awakening, 'okay, it's a start…'

….

In the forest

Takeuchi – "Look!! The light just here!! Let's go and see…"

……

At Momiji's

The kiss has become very passionate, and Kusanagi was now on the top of Momiji. He looked her in the eyes. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her lips, her neck…

She heard herself moaning, it was just so good to have his lips on her skin, she doesn't matter where she was anymore, if they have the right to do this, the creature problem…. She just wanted him to continue. Somehow, she had put her legs around him. She tightened the grip she had on his back and began playing with his hair.

Kusanagi was very excited; every movement his "innocent" girl was doing was making him crazy. He whispered in her ear: "You are mine tonight".

And these words… by saying these words, he came back to reality. 'What am I doing now?'

Momiji felt him stopping his kisses and opened her eyes. He was really really serious. She didn't know what to think. His look was very dark. 'Maybe I did something wrong?'

Momiji – "Kusanagi? What's wrong? It's me? You…". Then she noticed that almost all the buttons of her shirt were opened, revealing her bra. She blushed 'When did that just happen?'

She didn't know what to do, she wanted to hide her chest but she couldn't, her arms were blocked by Kusanagi body.

Kusanagi noticed her blush and looked to where she was looking. 'Okay man, you just unbuttoned her shirt, great!'. He didn't want to move, it just felt so right to feel her body, so he decided not to move. He just wanted to talk and lied down on her.

Their heads were at the same level and he talked in her ear: "Momiji, I'm sorry for what I was doing to you…"

Momiji: "No hmm… you know I didn't dislike and I want it as much as you. What's the problem? Is it because of the "maybe" creation of a creature??"

Kusanagi was really lost in his thoughts, he couldn't think, words were passing through his mind 'Momiji… couch…. Kisses… creature… love… fear… hurting… fear…'. A single tear escaped from him: "I'm afraid, I'm just so scared… I'm so sorry… I'm afraid of hurting you, I'm afraid of this energy which tries to separate us, I'm afraid of myself, of my body, I don't know what could happen to me if we… I don't deserve you; you deserve a real man who is able to love you correctly…"

Momiji was now crying too on his shoulder. They were still lying on the couch. It was so hard for her to see him feeling so miserable.

Kusanagi: "I'm sorry for making you cry. I don't know, Kaede said the solution was inside me, I try to understand, to make links, I think she wanted to say that I can control the energy but how??? Momiji, I'm just so scared, I'm so scared, so scared..."

………….

In the forest of Izumo

Kunikida and Takeuchi couldn't believe their eyes; they had had just the time to reach the energy to see another creature flying…

Kunikida – "Shiiiiiiiiiit, what the hell, it was so sudden…. Kusanagi I will kiiiilll you if the creature didn't do it before me!!"

Takeuchi – "There is no time for that! I must phone to Takeuchi immediately…"

At the labo

Matsu saw the peak of energy on the computer, and when the phone rang she knew it was Takeuchi: "shiiit, Kusanagi you are a dead man!"

Takeuchi: "Matsu!! The creature is flying to Tokyo; we will drive back as quickly as possible."

Matsu: "Okay, I contact Momiji, thanks!"

…………..

At Momiji's

Kusanagi was now trembling, Momiji was desperately trying to comfort him: "Kusanagi please calm down … I love you, I love you, I love you…"

"Why are you scared Kusanagi?"… "Every time it's the same thing, you are afraid of what might happen, you are almost paralyzed, you are so tensed…." Momiji was trying to comfort him.

Kusanagi: "Yes, you are right, you are totally right… and you are brilliant!!!!" Kusanagi sat down on the couch.

Momiji looked at him, he wasn't the same, he was calmer. "Hmm Kusanagi can you explain to me…."

…………….

At the labo, Matsu didn't understand a thing, the energy was awakening, she even wondered if the creature hadn't disappeared.

…………..

On the couch

Kusanagi kissed hard Momiji and that kiss made her blushed, but she didn't know why, she had kissed him before, but this time Kusanagi felt confident…

"Momiji, you know Kaede said the solution was inside me… I have wondered what could make the difference, what could inside me create something which tries to separate us when we are intimate. I didn't know because I have strong feelings for you…."

"But I understand now, you are totally right… Every time I'm alone with you I panicked, I'm afraid of a lot of things, but the thing I'm afraid the most is not controlling myself, and do something you don't want me to…" Momiji blushed

"Kusanagi, you know, I have always trusted you and I know that…"

"No, you don't know if… because I'm half human, and you and I don't know how my other half could act. But I understand something fundamental, something that, I hope, will change our relationship…"

Momiji looked at him very concerned "hmm you mean in a good way I presume…"

Kusanagi laughed, "Of course… you are too natural, so innocent… so beautiful" and he kissed her, just a small kiss on her lips. "Ohhh you are blushing… but I have already kissed you before?"

"Yeah… it's just, I don't know, you seem to have changed and your kisses are more confident, I feel something new…" Momiji found at this moment her carpet very interesting 'Why do I feel so sensitive suddenly?'

"As I was saying to you, I think I found the solution… I think I was creating a creature because I wasn't confident enough in me… and my fear must have been felt by my other half, and as I am linked to the plant…."

Momiji was looking at him very intensively 'As he gone completely crazy?'

"Hmm, Kusanagi, you tell me your unconsciousness creates some weird creature to separate us because you are scared when you are with me." Momiji didn't know if she wanted to laugh or to cry.

Kusanagi was, on the contrary, very proud of this explanation: "I think we could phone Matsu, I think she saw a peak of energy and then nothing! And maybe Kunikida and Takeuchi saw a creature that doesn't exist anymore! Yes I'm sure, let's calling them!"

Momiji couldn't believe her ears: "Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttt????"

Kusanagi stayed paralyzed: "oups…"

Momiji was now shouting: "What the hell are you talking about Kusanagi!!! You know we don't have the right to be together and you just want to call everybody…. Except if… they already know we are together!!! Kusanagi looked at me, and don't tell me I'm right because you are dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kusanagi didn't know what to tell her 'Shiiit, sometimes I'm such hopeless' "Hmm well, hmm you know… in fact…." 'Oh no, she is crying' "Please Momiji… baby…"

Momiji was crying and laughing at the same time: "Now you call me 'Baby'!! Ah ah ah, are you really kidding me??? I want to know everything Kusanagi, tell me, I'm waiting…"

She left the couch and sat on a chair to face him. He tried to take her hands, "No! The truth first!"

Kusanagi knew he didn't have any choice: "Well the truth is that I saw Matsu today and she told me that Kunikida and her wanted me to see you because they had found nothing and they thought that if we were together we could rise the energy… but not too much to create a vegetal creature… so I came to see you tonight but I want you to know that…"

Momiji was very upset, very very angry: "and when were you going to tell me this????? After we make love??? It was just a TEST!!!" She got up and slapped him hard.

Kusanagi had his head down, 'okay, after all it was not a good idea, I knew it but I wanted to see her…' "Listen Momiji, I was missing you so much that I accepted, but it was also because I wanted to find a solution, we can't stay with this threat, our relationship can't evolve if we are disturbed by some vegetal creature… Momiji, please…"

She was now standing, looking outside her window, 'Why? I just wanted to be happy with him…'

Kusanagi approached her "Momiji, I understand you are angry, but I want you to know that when I kiss you, when I hold you in my arms… it's not because I want to make a test! It's because I want to be with you, because I love being with you."

Momiji didn't know she could be that upset: "Okay Kusanagi, you want to be with me, and it's easy for you to be with me and to use me for your test… because you know I love you but, first, you can't say you love me and, second, you tell me you are so scared of being with me that a creature has to separate us!!!!! Kusanagi, I just think that you don't love me enough… you are just not ready to be with me… I accept it… so just leave"

He tried to take her in his arms but she pushed him away.

'Why can't I say I love her? I love her, I know it…' "Momiji, okay, for tonight I'll leave… I will go and see Matsu to see if I was right… Before I leave, you must know that I don't use you, I really want to be with you and you know it… but I've always wondered if I was the right man for you, you are such a great, cute and lovable girl, and you deserve the best… and I sometimes think I don't deserve you… Look at you, you are beautiful, you are full of life, you are young, and I'm the contrary of you…"

Momiji was still looking outside the window: "You know Kusanagi, I said to you a million times that it doesn't matter for me if you are older, if you are half human, if… I just love you, that's all, and I'm not a little girl anymore… maybe you just can't accept my love…"

Kusanagi didn't know what to answer…

Momiji: "Do you remember when I asked you if we were meant to be together? At that time you answered that you didn't know but you knew you wanted to be with me… and since that time, we kissed, our relationship evolved, you even said you could get used to me cooking for you and you still don't know if you love me…"

Kusanagi knew he had to say something: "That's not it, Momiji, I know, but I just can't say it… I'm sorry… I will go but before I want one thing from you."

This time he was really serious, he turned her with a firm grip on her arms. He lifted her face, "look at me Momiji". She slowly looked him in the eyes. His face was dark and she could have sworn he was about to cry: "Listen carefully… I – will – never – leave – you, never, never… we will go through this together, okay?"

And he kissed her, hard, passionately, as if he wanted to make her feel she was his. The kiss was salted because of the tears they were sharing. When the kiss ended, she didn't know anymore where she was, she needed to breathe and she whispered an "okay".

And he left, she didn't know what to think, this man was an enigma… but she loved him and she will make sure the tension is only a bad moment to go through.

……………………..

To be continued!

Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter,

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy and see you next chapter

Célia


End file.
